Wild Child
by KageNoYoko
Summary: Blake and Yang, best friends for life, Go wandering through the Emerald forest, and come across a lonely girl, and a black wolf. Chaos ensues, and their lives are changed by this chance meeting, as they are suddenly introduced to a whole new world. Reviews are greatly appreciated and help me to improve. Modern AU, rated T for some suggestively risque moments. caution advised.


The emerald forest was largely considered a landmark to the people of Vale, a sacred place that no one dare harm, thus, once modernization began in the nearby area, lumber was imported instead of being harvested and, though it had been more expensive, was well-received by everyone, so it was considered an acceptable trade-off.

Now the forest was used as a sort of tourist attraction, stories told of ferocious monsters that lurked within, of people that had gone missing while on walks, and guided tours were regularly performed into the forest every few hours.

To the various locals, it was simply another forest, one of three that surrounded the port city of vale from all sides, though one with the best stories that floated around, and many people from the city took casual walks within on a regular basis, none actually believing in the ridiculous ghost stories.

A pair of girls casually walked the path that had been worn down through the ages, the taller blonde, Yang, pacing herself, arms behind her head, while her childhood best friend, Blake, had her face in a book as usual, her heightened senses keeping her from stumbling into the small potholes strewn about the path, the bow she wore in her black hair swaying gently in the breeze, as if it were a pair of realistic cat ears that twitched with her brow.

Yang had insisted the two come out the forest that day to relax after the harrowing week they'd suffered through, several important projects having been heaped upon them, and Blake was loathe to deny her, knowing that Yang's whining was second only to her voracious appetite, neither of which the black-haired girl wanted to deal with when the looming threat of homework and her hard-won GPA dangled precariously on the edge.

Blake's silence was not uncommon, she was more a lady of action, letting what she did speak for her, while her best friend of 19 years used her words and fists to back her up, as needed.

Yang finally released a loud groan, and came to a stop in the middle of the path, also forcing Blake to a halt, though the girl's annoyance at the interrupting was cleverly hidden behind her book.

"This is so boring," The blonde cried, throwing her arms up into the air, "If I had thought this was such a good idea, why didn't I remember how lame forests are!"

Blake was tempted to point out to the blonde girl about her impulsiveness, and her startling perchance for getting the pair into trouble with it, but before she could speak her mind, both girl's attention were caught by a very loud growling.

Turning to look towards the brush, Both girl's eyes widened upon the sight of a large, Black-furred Wolf, with it's hackles up, and sharp, blood-stained teeth bared for both to see.

"Oh crap..." Yang managed to moan out, and Blake was loathe to agree with her friend, but this did look like a very "oh crap" moment for the young adults.

The wolf growled again, and advanced upon the stunned pair, forcing them to take a step back in an attempt to keep their distance from the very dangerous and obviously hungry animal, while their minds rushed to think of a way out of this situation.

When the beast made another step towards them, Yang manoeuvred herself in front of Blake, and tried to hide her black-haired friend from view, straightening up out of her slouched position and coming to stand at her full height, hoping to make the wolf rethink it's dinner plans.

This didn't seem to work, as the wolf began a slow charge at the pair, before speeding up slightly, and in the end came at them at a full run. Yang closed her eyes and began to pray for Blake's safety, while balling her hands into fists, and planning a suicide attack on the large creature as a way to give her friend a chance to escape.

Just as she prepared to shout at Blake to get out of here, and charge at the creature, the blonde's eyes opened due to a surprised gasp from her amber-eyed best friend, and turned to look at what might have caught the composed girl's attention so much to surprise her.

All she could do was gape in stunned silence, as a small girl, looking no older than ten, in an oversized red cloak had come flying out of the bushes, and kicked the much larger carnivore in the side, which threw it off balance, and forced it to stumble away from the new challenger.

Both teens watched in silence as the Wolf sized up it's new challenger, whose eyes, which Yang noticed were a surprising silver colour, never left the beasts, almost like the ten-year old was daring it to attack.

Silence reined in the moment, as the wolf broke eye contact with the girl for a moment, and turned back to it's previous prey, looking for a moment like it had settled on attacking anyways, which made Yang tense up again, prepared to once again defend her friend from the wild animal, before the wolf turned fully away from them.

The beast, obviously losing interest in the troublesome prey, turned, and with it's tail hanging low (Yang would later joke it ran with it's tail between it legs), shuffled back into the underbrush with a final low growl.

both young adults watched the place where the wolf had disappeared for several more seconds, half expecting it to reappear in full-on charge at them, and that they would have to fight for their lives after all, but when the brush remained settled, Yang finally let her muscles relax, and stepped away from her black-haired friend, and sink to her knees.

"Oh god I thought we were goners that time," she breathed out, shaking slightly as the adrenaline ebbed away. Blake was at her side in the blink of an eye, holding out a familiar green water bottle to her best friend, which she took gratefully and chugged from, while her amber-eyed companion took the chance to turn and size up the young girl that had, most likely, just saved their lives.

She stood there quietly, her silver eyes having still not left the bushes where the wolf had disappeared, her long red cape blowing in the gentle breeze, and hiding her outfit completely from view. Blake thought that she could see a few wisps of red hair peeking out from beneath the hood, but wasn't sure if it were just her eyes playing tricks on her after her adrenaline-fuelled near death experience.

Finally the young girl seemed satisfied that the wolf would not be returning, and began to turn, obviously to slip back into the trees herself, when Yang, whom had obviously recovered, croaked out a "Wait."

The girl seemed to comply to the order, and with some help from Blake, Yang was back onto her feet and across the clearing in an instant, now standing before the red-haired girl, and sizing her up, one hand cupping her chin, while the other was on the blonde's hip.

"So hey, thanks for saving our lives and all," Yang began, and Blake quickly felt the urge to palm her face, knowing that it was only a matter of time before the blonde said something stupid to the girl that would make her attack the pair, but continued to listen intently to the conversation, hoping against hope for some way to stop Yang when she began to show any sign of an insult beginning to form.

What she didn't expect, and thus was more than surprised to be facing, was when the blonde suddenly grabbed the very dainty wrist of their saviour, and began to drag her back along the path they had previously been following, back towards Vale, without a second glance over her shoulder at Blake, probably knowing that the black-haired girl would be following shortly.

Not able to find any words to argue, Blake simply quietly followed the retreating pair, though she idly noticed how the red haired girl seemed to be shaking her head and trying to pull her wrist out of the iron grip the blonde had on it, making Blake wonder just how much of their conversation she had missed while she had been contemplating to herself.

All she could gather so far was that Yang would not take no for an answer, and that they were most obviously taking this young girl home with them, which also meant a whole slew of trouble that Blake would more than likely have to play mediator for in the immediate future.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X

Yang lived in a rather nice apartment building, considering she was a self-funded college student, and how much time she spent out partying. Blake would never admit it to the blonde, but she envied just how self-dependant Yang was, and how well she did for herself considering she only worked one job, part time, and had no funds coming in from outside sources. AS far as the black-haired girl knew, that is.

Blake sat at the small table set up in the middle of the girl's living room, sitting cross-legged on a small cushion at one end, quietly sipping tea as she listened to her long-time friend, in a one-sided argument with their new houseguest, who had yet to say one word to them for the entire trip into the city.

The girl in the red cloak, Blake noticed, had simply been sitting quietly at the table, eyes staring down at the wood, while Yang yelled into her ear in an attempt to get her attention, to no avail.

Blake was almost ready to admonish the blonde for harassing the red-haired girl, when said child's head seemed to snap up, and in the blink of an eye she was gone from the room, only the door hanging open, looking almost snapped from it's hinges any indication of where the girl had run off to.

Both girl's eyes found their way to the damaged door, and they blinked twice in surprise, before Blake returned her attention to her cooling tea, and Yang crumpled tot he ground, groaning in annoyance.

"What is that girl's problem!" Yang shouted, grabbing her own cup of tea and taking a large mouthful of the hot beverage, seemingly unbothered by how hot it still was, to no surprise from her best friend. Blake knew Yang had an almost godly tolerance of heat, having seen her pull metal pots off the stove without gloves on numerous occasions.

"It might be that you didn't really give her a chance to speak up at any point, for one thing," Blake commented idly, having been watching as Yang lectured the girl for almost a half hour.

"She could have easily interrupted me at any point, if she had anything truly important to say, you know," Yang stated, but only a scoff echoed through the room, "You have something to say neko?" The blonde asked hotly, using her friends abrasive nickname.

"Nothing Yang, go back to her ranting," The black-haired girl stated, making a gesture as if brushing away some stray dust in the air dismissively, which only made the blonde bristle further, and burst into another round of ranting.

Yes, egging on her friends rants might not have been the smartest plan Blake ever had, but damn if it wasn't entertaining to listen to her ranting.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly, and before long Blake took her leave back to her own apartment, after receiving a promise from the blonde that she would not level the complex that night in her anger, which she only got grudgingly, and with only a small amount of sarcasm from her best friend.

The next day for Blake was a slow start. After the walk through the forest, the stressful encounter with the black wolf and the red-haired girl, and listening to her best friend's ranting until the late evening, the black-haired girl was been almost dead upon her feet, so it was no surprise when she awoke not long after noon, to find her roommate missing, a hastily-scrawled message upon the white-board she had purchased letting her know that he was off at another animal rights protest, and would be gone for the night.

making sure to lock the door on the way out after securing her things into the travel bag hanging from her side, Blake began the practiced trail from her own apartment to her friends across town, cutting through alleyways and traffic idly in order to speed up the process, though she deigned not to ascend the wall to the second floor of the building, remembering how it tended to "freak out" the other residents, so she simply took the stairs up. It did no real harm, and it was a bit more exercise added onto her day.

What she didn't expect to find, and was a far cry from her normal morning commute, was the loud noises coming from within the blonde's apartment, and as Blake found, the fact Yang's door was locked for a change.

Collecting her own set of keys from within her bag, Blake fiddled with the door for a few seconds, it's tendency for the latch to stick a minor annoyance at best by now, until finally the door gave away, and Blake was assaulted with the full brunt of noise coming from within.

Yang was shouting, which was the first unusual matter that Blake noted, especially considering she knew the Blonde's rent was not due for another week, and that the landlord of the building was out of the country on some family business, and would not be returning this quickly.

The was also the matter that, as she had explained, Yang lived in the apartment alone, and was rarely bothered by her neighbours.

Tentatively stepping into the room, Blake tried not to wince at the sheer volume coming from inside, and the very colourful curse words sailing out of the blonde's washroom, which the black-haired girl was sure would make a sailor blush. She always wondered where Yang had received such a colourful vocabulary.

Taking her adventures towards the washroom, Blake noticed with some surprise the clothes that littered the floor in a dishevelled trail towards the opposite room, clothes that she admitted to never seeing before, and were noticeably feminine in origin.

Blake also knew that Yang was not in a relationship, and knew far better than to keep such a large secret from her best friend. Memories of the black-haired girl's 16'th birthday, and a very eventful party leading up to it, had taught the blonde not to keep secrets from her.

Thus she was more than surprised to find, to her shock and embarrassment, Yang, standing half-dressed in her bathroom, wrestling with, from what Blake could only barely tell under the suds, a familiar ten year old girl, who, in the black-haired girl's amusement, had her teeth sunk into her blonde-haired friends wrist, as she struggled to free herself from the death grip the blonde had her in.

From what she could gather by looking closer at the scene, Yang had obviously fought hard just to undress the poor girl, judging by the clothes scattered around the sitting room, and the various teeth and claw marks on the blonde's arms, and that, once she'd started to try and clean the girl, a new round of fighting had broken out, as Yang's beloved hair was a dishevelled mess, soap suds and tangles throughout, and one of the blonde's eyes seemed to be twitching, one hand holding onto the shower nozzle, the other wrapped around the smaller girl's neck to keep her from bolting from the room, which the red-haired girl, had managed to squirm out of enough to fully sink her sharpened teeth into the pale skin of Yang's arm.

It was a somewhat humorous sight, one that Blake would sooner compare to that of a pair of siblings fighting than a strange girl from the forest and her excitable best friend, and she would have been content to keep watching the "match" play out, if not for a new round of cursing from her best friend as the ten-year old began to apply more pressure to her bite.

Sighing and feeling sorry for Yang, Blake finally made her presence known, clearing her throat loud enough for both girls to hear, causing a set of lavender and silver eyes to turn to the black-haired girl standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey Blake!" Yang greeted cheerfully, and Blake knew she would probably have waved if her arms weren't occupied, "Sorry I wasn't there to greet you, but I was a bit busy," She stated, treating this almost like it was a normal occurrence to find your best friend bear-hugging an undressed ten-year old with her teeth in your arm.

"Yang, what are you doing?" The Black-haired girl asked calmly, knowing better than to lose her temper with Yang. Hare-brained though her schemes often were, the Blonde...usually meant well, and she had a feeling this was no different.

It couldn't possibly be worse than that time she had released all the animals at the local animal shelter when she was drunk, shouting for them to "be free", and almost causing a full on state emergency, and receiving a hefty fine, which Blake had taken partial responsibility for, having not been watching her friend's alcohol intake carefully.

"Oh I found red here in the forest again, and got a better look at her. She was absolutely filthy though, so I, as any self-respecting adult and woman would do, dragged her home, fought her out of her clothes, and made it my mission to clean her up," The blonde announced, and Blake felt that familiar urge to palm her face at just how proud Yang sounded for what could be considered molesting a ten-year old.

"Yang, I have to once again ask, do you even think before you begin one of these hare-brained schemes of yours, or is your brain simply, as they say, "Out to lunch?" when all she received was a blank stare from her blonde best friend, she brought her palm to her forehead and groaned.

"Blake, what do you take me for, an idiot?" The thought had crossed her mind once or twice, but Blake would never admit that, "I know perfectly well that brains can't eat lunch, or anything really, so why would it ever want to "go out?"

She had missed the point again, and completely misinterpreted what she'd said, but that was what happened when you tried to get a logical answer out of Yang Xiao Long, she supposed.

"Regardless, please release her, and go get cleaned up, I'll finish up here, and meet you out in the sitting room shortly, okay?" Blake offered, and Yang seemed all too happy to comply. After fighting her arm out of the red-haired girl's mouth, Yang all but bolted from the room, and Blake heard the door slam shut, leaving her alone with the red-haired girl, who had now reverted to simply sitting on the small stool Yang had managed to wrestle her onto, suds covering her from head to toe, looking at the black-haired girl with wide, curious silver eyes.

Sighing at her friend's impulsiveness again, Blake rolled up her sleeves, and slowly began to approach the Red-haired girl, trying hard not to startle her, if what Yang had claimed was anything to go by.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X

Yang had been sitting in the room for around a half hour now, her fingers tapping the table, where her second cup of tea sat, impatiently awaiting the return of her best friend, and their mysterious new houseguest. She had already spent some time checking out her arm where the little savage had bitten her, and besides some indentation and irritated skin, nothing seemed at all out of the ordinary.

'Good,' She thought, 'I didn't get rabies from her or anything.'

Yang had known her idea was a bit eccentric, but after the redhead saved their lives from that wolf, Yang felt like it was her duty to repay her, and, once she realized just how dirty the girl was from living out in the wild on her own, it seemed like only the best idea was to try and clean her up, and maybe even give her a hot meal. It was honestly the least she could do.

Too bad she couldn't cook to save her life, and it was only because Blake always brought over pre-cooked meals for her that she hadn't starved to death yet, so food was really out of the question, unless Blake had brought something along with her.

Yang's eyes found their way over to the travel bag Blake had set down by the door, but quickly shoved away the impulse to dig through it. Memories of the last time she had invaded her friend's privacy still clear in her mind, and they were something she never wanted to relive if she could help it.

So she had settled on waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Then Yang remembered exactly why she wasn't a patient person, and went to make a cup of tea.

That had been 20 seconds after she had been asked out of the room, and the first cup of tea had only lasted her about five minutes.

The only reason her second hadn't been gone in such a short amount of time was because she had found other things to occupy herself with, such as picking up the discarded clothes of her new houseguest, which she realized were torn to shreds, and was surprised they still offered any kind of protection from the elements to the girl.

So she trashed them, only saving the girl's red cloak, which looked to be in a bit better condition, and might be salvageable, if she handed it over to Blake.

Honestly, that girl was everything someone could look for in a good woman, a brilliant cook, a calm and composed mind, and a rather effective seamstress. Yang was sure she hadn't even managed to corrupt her in the last 19 years, despite her best efforts.

The blonde blushed as thoughts of her best friend lingered in her mind. until she finally heard that blasted door open, which snapped her back to reality.

Blake was the first to emerge from the room, a little red-faced, but Yang knew that was probably from all the steam escaping behind her. Blake was not a person to be embarrassed by such meagre things as nudity. all the times Yang had intruded into her apartment to take a bath attested to that, since the most reaction she could get out of the black-haired girl was a quiet groan, and a roll of her eyes.

Next to come out was the younger red-haired girl, and Yang had to admit, Blake had a lot more success than she'd had.

The girl's red hair was now bright and clean, with no knots or tangles visible, and reached down to nearly past her hips, which wasn't surprising, there were no scissors out in the wild.

Her skin was surprisingly pale considering she obviously got a lot of sunlight, almost looking like porcelain from where Yang was sitting.

What surprised her though was what Blake had managed to get her redressed into. A Pair of Yang's old sweatpants, looking far too big for the girl, with the legs rolled up enough to not hide her dainty feet from view, which were plenty baggy, and an oversized black t-shirt, which had long enough sleeves that she could hide her hands inside, made the girl look like an adorable ten-year old, instead of the ferocious little monster she had been when Yang had been trying to pull her home with her, and while they were in the washroom.

"Wow Blake, how'd you manage to get the monster cleaned up so well? I couldn't even get her to sit still in there," Yang muttered in mild annoyance. Having to fight with a ten-year old, and worse, having to put so much effort into it, was a shot to the blonde's pride.

Blake chose not to answer her friend, and instead places her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, and slowly march her to the table, before helping her sit down on one of the cushions surrounding it. Blake then retreated to her travel bag, and began to rummage through it.

Yang noticed with some amusement how the girl's large silver eyes were now scanning the room, stopping to look at all of the interesting mementos and knick-knacks she had collected in the last few years.

Blake wandered back towards the small kitchenette that Yang owned, something hidden under her arm, and soon Yang could smell something delicious in the air, which also seemed to get the attention of their younger companion, both girls turning to Blake, who appeared to be cooking.

"Hope you don't mind Ramen tonight Yang, I didn't have time to pack anything special when I realized I had gotten up so late," Blake stated, but received a dismissive hand wave from her best friend.

"No worries, food is food. You don't mind, eh kiddo?" Yang asked, turning to red, who simply shook her head.

"I really wish that we could get her to speak. She wouldn't say a word while I was getting her clean, but she listens very well to directions, and didn't put up much of a fuss," Blake admitted with her back turned to the pair, which made Yang's eyes widen, and turn to the ten year old.

She was a little incensed when she saw the girl stick her tongue out at the blonde across from her, and bristled when she realized that little brat had been giving her a hard time on purpose.

"Why you little," Yang growled, and prepared to leap across the table at the ten-year old, but was stopped when Blake turned to face her, eyes hardened amber shards.

"Did you say something Yang?" Blake asked in a steely cold voice, which made Yang back down.

"No Blake, your ears must be deceiving ya," Yang said, following it up with a nervous laugh.

"That's what I thought," The black-haired girl commented, before turning back to their meal. Yang noticed out of the corner of her eye the triumphant look the little girl shot her.

"So what do you think we should call her?" Blake asked, keeping focused on the stove. "I would imagine she doesn't appreciate being called girl or kid all the time."

Yang rested her elbow on the table, and proceeded to cradle her cheek in her hand as her mind wandered, "How about demon?" She threw out teasingly, but the cold look she got from Blake and red quickly made her apologize.

Letting her mind wander further, she suddenly came up with something that wouldn't get her the death glare from her best friend, and quickly voiced it to her, "How about Ruby?"

Blake blinked twice, before turning from the stove, three bowls of steaming ramen balanced on a plate in her hand, a large pot on the stove still simmering, which Yang had to guess was full of more of the broth.

"Why Ruby?" Blake asked, as she set down a bowl in front of her friend, then repeated the motions for their guest, and finally sat down between the two with her own bowl, sitting cross-legged.

"I don't know, I just remember that red cloak she was wearing, and her red hair and...it just kind of clicked," Yang offered weakly.

"Ruby..." Blake seemed to be testing it for a few minutes, until finally Yang sighed in relief as she nodded, and turned to Ruby, "What do you think?"

The girl blinked at Blake a few times, before tilting her head and nodding twice. Apparently she was at least okay with the name, though Yang had a sneaking suspicion she didn't really know what was being discussed.

"Well with that done, dig in you two," Blake began, but winced when both girls took large spoonfuls, and shoved them into their mouths without a second thought. She knew that Yang would be fine, but Ruby...

Actually, when a minute passed and the girl didn't even noticeably flinch from the steaming noodles, Blake relaxed, and began to eat at a slower pace, both of her companions obviously taking her encouragement as a challenge to see who could eat the fastest.

Sometimes Blake wondered just how many children she was surrounded by, as a small smile played on her lips, hidden behind her own spoon.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X

She sighed and brushed several stray locks of hair back over her shoulder with one hand, the other tapping on the porcelain skin of her opposite arm as she continued to wait in the clearing, her patience quickly reaching it's limits, and her anger reaching a boiling point.

'Where the hell is she?' She wondered, having been waiting for the last ten minutes. Without fail that girl had appeared every time she came out here, and she had woken up this morning expecting the same.

Unfortunately her associate decided to make himself known in that moment, as her anger reached it's peak.

"Miss Schnee, we must get back to the estate now, before it starts to get dark, or else your father will get worried about you," The man reminded, but was quickly left at the mercy of the famous Schnee temper.

"I don't care about my father or his worries, I came out here to see her and damn it I am going to see her, family obligations be damned!" The girls shrieked, her temper completely boiling over at this point.

"Ma'am," another voice stated calmly, halting any further ranting from the white-haired girl. Both turned to face a black-haired woman, with her yellow eyes that seemed to glow lightly with untapped knowledge.

"I know that you wish to see this "friend" of yours, but we have very much to do this evening, what with the social event your father has planned, and you are expected to make an appearance, unfortunately," She announced steadily, and noticed with some relief how Weiss's anger deflated.

"Yes lady Ciders," The white haired girl agreed, nodding twice, and turning, her dress billowing up slightly, as she re-opened the parasol she had stowed under one arm. lifting it up over her head, the white-haired girl followed her maid back towards the car, leaving a flabbergasted butler.

"Come along Roman, or I will have the master cut your pay again!" The lady cinder called over her shoulder idly, making the man grumble and adjust his hat before following the two ladies.

"Lousy sadistic woman, it's any wonder lady Schnee turned out how she did, with that woman's influence," The red-haired man commented.

"Did you say something, Roman dear?" The woman asked, yellow eyes flashing.

"No my lady," The man said, casually swinging his cane as he walked.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

This, ladies and gentlemen, is my last RWBY story.

Well, most likely for the year at least, now that season 1 is over. Ideas have been steadily dwindling, and I haven't gotten many new ideas (besides this one) since about the release of episode 13.

A couple matters to be discussed, and some things to be covered before we end this completely.

First, this is intended to take place in Vytal as if it were a Japanese (Chinese?) style, thus the washroom in question follows those rules. You get washed up, and then step into a hot bath, as I've seen in a lot of the stuff I've been studying recently go.

What have I been studying recently? Anime mostly. What anime? you'll see once I start working on some new projects, be patient.

Is this it? No, I'm planning for this to hopefully be an occasionally updated Multi-part story, all set in the same universe, and in a mostly linear timeline. I say mostly because I may occasionally add parts that come before or after other chapters.

Cinder and Roman mention? That matter I'm keeping under wraps for now, partially because I don't think everyone has seen episode 16, and people can be stingy with spoilers. I will be remaining closed-lipped about the plot I'm planning in my head for now, so please don't ask about what's going to happen.

Feel free to theorize about it if you want though, and share your theories with me. I love theorizing about stories myself, and it's lovely to hear other people doing the same.

As stated, future chapters will be released sporadically, but I have several chapters already set into a rough draft phase, I just need to write them.

Until next time, everyone, feel free to leave reviews to tell me what ya think, they really help me to improve my writing, and I really appreciate them.

Ja Ne!


End file.
